No More
by Eogrus
Summary: My first Undertale fic, be nice plz


Asriel Dreemurr checked his pink Google Nexus 6P as he he took a sit on the airplane. He was very upset and depressed, and was writing a song to pass his time, because of the horrible things that had happened in the last 12 hours.

His parents had revealed to him that they were not in fact his parents at all. Rather, he had been adopted by the Dreemurrs.

The Dreemurrs, who had spat on him, abused him, raped him, neglected him for so long under the guise of princedom. All the nights Asriel had spent in his room, hoping for the day it would all stop, had been for naught as they weren t even his flesh and blood.

His real parents were actually werewolves, but the hateful Dreemurrs didn t even reveal who they were and why he had been abandoned, reveling in his suffering. That was the last straw, as Asriel was consumed by a primordial rage. No more would he bow to his hateful oppressors, and so he took out a knife and butchered them to death, burning their corpses and feeding the ashes to the winds.

That was unknown to the populace, but time was short and flying and he couldn t let the kingdom know of his deeds, so he packed his things and run. He said goodbye to his lifelong friend Chara, who offered to come with him. But Asriel refused to drag Chara into this mess, so he gave him a ticket to Canada so he could begin his life anew, and hoped for his best. Just the memories made Asriel cry, and that inspired his lyrics.

Now Asriel - or, rather Jupiter Magnus, as he known these days - embarked to his destiny, hopefully for a brighter future. He was wearing a long-sleeved shirt like the one Frank Ocean wore for Thinkin About You , black South Pole jeans like the darkness of night, sneakers white as the midday sun with soles and hip-hop crosses on them that were as black as still ash, a red jacket like fresh blood which was as black on the inside as one s dark thoughts, flesh tunnels on his ears that were silver like the light at the end of the rope, seven sets of gold earrings like the nascent sun over the romanian countryside, pink sunglasses like the dawn of new beginnings, a white baseball cap like cleansed bones that had note symbol as blue as the waters of time, blue, black, yellow and green handkerchiefs in his pockets like a rainbow of dementia, cyan glowsticks like the madness of the moon and a muzzle bandana like the one Rica Shay wore in the video for No More (if you don t know who Rica Shay or Frank Ocean are go kill yourself).

He was typing on his pink Googles Nexus 6P when he heard some people turning on the sits in front of him to face him.

Die, like, of AIDS, like, faggot, like! said Alphys meanly and snobly. She wearing a striped bandeau bra and yellow American Apparel Riding Pants with leather high heels. She looked exactly like Iggy Azalea.

I hope you re not mercury poisoned, because you reek of tuna Asriel retorted wittingly and sassily. Everyone clapped at how smart that repsonse was.

You little fag I m going to kill you! shouted Alphys, but then there was the sound of an explosion.

Suddenly a bunch of muslim terrorists walked into the plane carrying guns! They looked just like that fucker Eminem in the video for Monster . They wer ebeing lead by that fucking poser Sans! He was wearing a black tuxedo like the fabric of nonexistence, black leather shoes like the volcanic sands, a black face bandana like the raven s lament and a black turban like life s finale. He was carrying a bazooka and was shooting people with rockets!

"Alllah fielaan la yaeni alttaghadi ean dhlk walikun nahn 'aghbia'! he said in a croon voice as he threw bombs everywhere.

Please don t kill us please! cried that fucking coward Annoying Dog, but they cut off his head and sent it to Ahriman.

Everything was going out of control, and secretly Asriel wanted that, he wanted all those evil-hearted people who mocked him to suffer. But he knew that was the path of evil, he had to take a stand, so he got up his sit.

I challenge you to a rap duel! he said bravely, putting his manliest challenger poses, If I win you jump out of the plane and die.

The terrorists thought a bit, then Sans turned towards him.

I accept he said evilly like the eldritch sound of a foul grave buried deep at the edges of the world.

Then he turned on the radio and grabbed his microphone. I couldn t fucking believe it, he began breakdancing!

Hear, golden Titan, whose eternal eye with matchless sight illumines all the sky.  
Native, unwearied in diffusing light, and to all eyes the object of delight:  
Lord of the seasons, beaming light from far, sonorous, dancing in thy four-yoked car.  
With thy right hand the source of morning light, and with thy left the father of the night.  
Agile and vigorous, venerable Sun, fiery and bright around the heavens you run, foe to the wicked,  
But the good man s guide, over all his steps propitious you preside.  
With various-sounding golden lyre tis thine to fill the world with harmony divine.  
Father of ages, guide of prosperous deeds, the world s commander, borne by lucid steeds.  
Immortal Zeus, flute-playing , bearing light, source of existence, pure and fiery bright;  
Bearer of fruit, almighty lord or years, agile and warm, whom every power reveres.  
Bright eye, that round the world incessant flies, doomed with fair fulgid rays to set and rise;  
Dispensing justice, lover of the stream, the world s great master, and over all supreme.  
Faithful defender, and the eye of right, of steeds the ruler, and of life the light:  
With sounding whip four fiery steeds you guide, when in the glittering car of day you ride,  
Propitious on these mystic labour shine, and bless thy suppliants with a life divine.

( Orpheus; just imagine the tune of a shitty Kanye West song like everything that poser sings)

Then he dropped the mike, and his croons applauded. But then it was Asriel s turn, and he danced sexily and to the rhytmn of the music:

(Intro)  
Here we go, here we go Letting go, letting go

(Verse 1)  
Nine years old in a motel six Me my Mom s and my little sis Need my own space, didn t wanna share the bed Took towels and sheets made a fort instead I find it ironic that I slept underneath a desk But I was in school I failed every other test There s to many struggles I couldn t focus Wished to be rich despite the lotus In my mind spoke to a higher power Can t go another day, can t go another hour Can you take me to a different world Maybe wake up liking girls Can you make me another size Maybe wake up not alive

(Pre Chorus)  
I m a beat the game I m a conquer all the pain

(Chorus)  
I ain t living in that box no more, no more I m a knock down the door like whoo, like whoo I ain t living in that box no more, no more I m a scream I m gonna roar like whoo, whoo I m like whoo, like whoo, Only get booked in a booth Otherwise I m breaking walls and I m bringing down the roof I m like whoo, like whoo, Yo this shit right here is proof What don t kill you make you stronger I ain t playing that s the truth

(Verse 2)  
Sliced and diced to erase the pain Only left nicks in the grain Left me with these scars of the past When I heard on but slowly crashed Searching for the answers I tried to ask the orical But I knew all along that the questions where rhetorical I just didn t wanna listen Got stuck in an impossible mission Let strangers get the best of me The veils are thin grandma s checking me She be like why the fuck you giving up Way to young to say you lost all your luck Knows what I do when I m alone with a razor And when I see a mirror I say I fucking hate ya

(Pre Chorus)  
I m a beat the game I m a conquer all the pain

(Chorus)  
I ain t living in that box no more, no more I m a knock down the door like whoo, like whoo I ain t living in that box no more, no more I m a scream I m gonna roar like whoo, whoo I m like whoo, like whoo, Only get booked in a booth Otherwise I m breaking walls and I m bringing down the roof I m like whoo, like whoo, Yo this shit right here is proof What don t kill you make you stronger I ain t playing that s the truth

(Bridge)  
I ain t playing, I ain t playing No that box ain t where I m staying I ain t playing, I ain t playing No that box ain t where I m staying

( Rica Shay)

Then HE dropped the mike, and everyone in the plane applauded. All except that ugly whore Alphys, who would rather be dead than accepting homersexuals.

NOOOOOOOO! said Sans and the terrorists, but they had to live up to the oath, so they jumped out of the plane and fell into a shark pool and died.

The plane then landed safe and sound on Prague, and everyone went out of the way just Asriel. He blushed, he wasn t used to be a TRUE hero, but he had earned it. As he got out of the plane he noticed a young man in the crowd. He was really sexy, he was wearing a baggy shirt as black as the depths of evil that said I # JusJosh90 in blood red letters like Set s chaotic pelt, brown pants like the greed of the earth. black combat boots like the madness of the void, a grey safety pin earring like a sigh of exasperation, a silver nose piercing like the silver lining, a gold bridge piercing like the collision of a star, a black nose piercing like the eye of a storm and a gray eyebrow piercing like light s sordid demise. He had a mohawk coloured magenta like the perception of the infinite. It was FOXYY!

hi he said shyly.

Hi back Asriel said flirtily.

To be continued? 


End file.
